NCIS LA: The New Member
by alexabgibbs
Summary: A little story I came up with about NCIS LA. Hope you enjoy. This involves some Densi :) for those fans!
1. NCIS LA: New Member

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS or NCIS LA

Owned by me: the oc Alexa :)

* * *

At the boat shed Sam, Callen, Deeks, and Kensi have a case involving a dead marine, Lieutenant Friars, and missing encrypted classified data. FBI and NCIS are working together on this case.

"We have an informant that might be able to help." FBI agent Colby said.

"Alright bring him in. We need to find out who did this and fast ." Callen replied. Agent Colby took out his phone and made a call.

"Hey I'm going to send some NCIS people your way you tell them anything they need to know ya here me now... Yea ok... I know I will... Ok they're on their way... Bye." He clicked end call and looked up at Callen.

"She is at Swifts bar always wearing a jacket just show the badge and she'll show. She's the only girl bartender there anyway." He said and walked out.

"Alright, Eric tell Deeks and kensi to grab her and bring her here." Callen said. Eric popped up on the screen and gave a thumbs up.

"You got it sending them the info now." He said then exited from the screen.

"Let's go see the guys house maybe we can find out who would've killed him and let's talk to the wife again." Callen said and started walking out.  
Sam followed." Sounds good"

Deeks and kensi pulled into the parking lot of the bar. "Well this place looks fancy." Deeks said sarcastically.

It looked run down and needed more Than one paint job for sure.  
The inside was much cleaner though.

There were pool tables and eating tables and a clean bar. Nobody was really there since it was still early. Only one person eating lunch probably.

"So how we doing this?" Deeks asked

"Show our badges that's what Eric said." Kensi replied.

They went up to the bar and an older man walked over.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

They showed him their badges and  
Deeks said"we need to speak to you bartender she's a witness in our investigation."

"Yes one sec." He said and went through he back door.

About a few seconds later he came back. "Just give her a moment." He said and went back to cleaning the glasses.

They sat down at the bar and waited they watched a boy leave the employee office and head out the front door.

A girl in a gray hoodie jacket and jeans came out through the bar.

"So you guys from NCIS?" She said  
Deeks and kensi turned around.

"Marty?" The girl said.

Deeks fell off his chair.

"Deeks! You okay?" Kensi asked trying to help him up.

The girl hopped around the bar on crutches and came to help as well.

"Marty you okay?" She said as he sat back on the stool.

"Wait you know him?" Kensi said looking at Deeks.

"Alexa meet kensi, kensi meet Alexa my sister." He replied.

* * *

"Sister?" Sam said. They were now in the boat shed. Alexa was in one of the interrogation rooms.

"Yeah well step sister ish..." Deeks said scratching his head.

"What do you mean ish?" Kensi asked.

Callen comes into the room "You didn't know?"

Deeks kensi and Sam all looked at Callen.

"You knew?" Deeks asked.

"Yes, well mostly cause I know her." He replied.

"How do you know my sister?" Deeks asked.

"How do you have a sister?" Kensi asked.

"Gibbs and I are old buddies." Callen said.

"Oh... And well what happened was that my mom gave up a child for adoption. She could barely handle me and it was hard. She wasn't ready for another kid. After a few years my mom married my step dad. Than Alexa came around wanting to know her mom and all . It was all so confusing but we worked. We were family. She's all I ever had." Deeks replied (he was leaving out one detail, but he didn't want anyone to know the truth.) and he sat down. Kensi patted his shoulder.

"Yea but what's she doing with gang members?" Sam asked.

"Let's ask?" Callen said and walked to the interrogation room.

"So what are you doing with a gang?" Callen asked.

"What I do best. Getting in deep and then screwing them over." Alexa replied

"You're undercover?" Callen asked

"Duhh! What do you want to know?" Alexa said

"Do you know who killed lieutenant Friars and if they have or are looking for any information?" Callen said.

"I haven't talked to anyone yet and nobodies mentioned killing anyone lately, but I'll ask around. So how's Monkey doing?" Alexa said.

Kensi and Sam laughed in the other room. Deeks got red.

"He's fine. A little annoying though. How do you turn it off?" Callen laughed.

Alexa laughed "I'm still trying to figure that out. What bout you?"

"I'm good you know the usual." Callen replied  
"Lone wolf?" Alexa asked

Callen nodded "come on let's go outside so you can embarrass Deeks." They both got up and walked into the other room.

Alexa smiled at Deeks. Deeks walked over and gave her a hug. It was a long hug but he eventually let go.

"So I guess we take you back to the bar Deeks and kensi go check out if Eric has anything else on the lieutenant."

Deeks was about to rebuttal but Alexa gave him a look. He turned and walked out the door.

"You are definitely teaching me that!" Kensi said then followed him out.

"Um could you bring the car closer." Alexa said looking at her cast.

"Yeah I'll bring the car to the front. " Sam said walking towards the door and when Callen started to follow he stopped. "Forgetting something?"

Callen turned and saw Alexa trying to get up.

"Right." Callen said and walked back. Sam walked out.

"And then there were two!" Alexa said.

They laughed. Callen helped her up gave her a hug. Her arms around his neck and his around her waist. As they retracted from the hug Callen leaned in and kissed her. They kissed for a few seconds and then pulled away. Alexa grabbed her crutches and followed Callen outside.

Sam pulled up just as they went out to the parking lot. They hopped into the car and headed back to the bar.

"Stop here." Alexa said about a block from the bar. Sam pulled over.

"What's up?" Callen asked.

"They usually come in around this time and no offense but Sam you look like a cop." Alexa replied

"None taken." Sam said a little mad.

"Um ok so what do you suggest?" Callen asked.

* * *

Callen pulls up to the bar and parks right in front. He gets out and goes around to the other side to help Alexa out. She grabs her crutches and kisses Callen on the cheek and say goodbye. Then she heads into the bar.  
A bunch of people are playing pool and drinking beer. Alexa gets over to the bar.

"Hey babe." A guy sitting at the bar says.

"Hey!" Alexa says and leans over and kisses him on the lips.

"Who was that?" He says.

"An old friend of my mom checking up on me. Why you jealous Luke?" Alexa replies smirking.

"No.." Luke replies nervously.

"So anything new?" Alexa asks and sits next to him.

"Not yet!" He says.

"Where's Jeremy and Ian?" Alexa asked looking around.

"On that way probably." Luke says and then takes a sip of beer. "How's the leg?"

"Doesn't hurt anymore!" Alexa replies.

"Good!" He said smiling and places the beer on the bar table."You working tonight?"

"I don't know. Probably for a little while." Alexa said checking her watch. Just then a group of guys walked in and over to Luke and Alexa.

"Hey guys how's it going?" A tall guy with black hair said. Alexa nodded a at him and he shook their hands then sat next to Luke. "Everything's ready to go. Meeting set for tonight 8:00 you know the place." He whispered to Luke. I listened as much as I could to get every detail.

"Alright Marco." Luke whispered back.

"Beer please!" Marco exclaimed. The older man grabbed a beer from the cooler and brought it over. "Thanks Johnny."

Johnny just nodded and walked away.

"I guess we're not doing anything tonight than?" Alexa said to Luke.

Luke got a look from Marco then turned towards Alexa."Call me after work and I'll see if I'm done." He said then he got up and Marco followed along with his group of guys. They walked outside and got into a few cars and drove off.

Johnny walked over to Alexa. "You know where they're meeting?" He whispered leaning over the counter.

"No but I can always find out my own way." She replied and took out her second phone, the one she uses to contact the agency, and sent a text to Callen with the phone number of Luke to track.

"Be careful." He whispered, then stood back straight and said loud enough for everyone to hear but not a yelling tone. "Go home and rest you've worked enough already I got it coveted here."

"Okay thanks Johnny. If you need help just call." Alexa said getting up from the chair. She grabbed her crutches and went to the door. She waved by to some people she knew then went outside.

She took out her phone and called Callen. "Hey come pick me up we got some work to do." She said then hung up.

Callen pulled up outside the bar and Alexa hopped in.

"Thanks if you didn't suggest it I probably would've never driven this car." Callen smiled.

"Ha No problem. It is a nice car though maybe you shouldn't drive it?" Alexa laughed.

"Maybe not." He said putting the car in drive and pressing the gas. "Oops too late."

Alexa laugh "You need help!"

"What I can't hear you over this awesome driving!" He yelled.

"You just popped my ears! I'm right here no need to yell!" Alexa yelled back leaning closer to him so he'd get mad.

He gently shoved her back to her side.  
Alexa turned on the radio and Circle of Life started playing.

They looked at each other and started laughing.  
"Guess he didn't take his daughters cd out." Callen said still dying of laughter.

"Well it is a great song." Alexa says and starts singing along. "It's the circle of life!" Callen puts his hand over her mouth.

"No!" He says still laughing.

"Mermmsomeam" Alexa mutters into his hand.

"What?" Callen asked smiling. Alexa licks his hand. "Hey! No!"

"Haha scared of my tongue." She said sticking her tongue out at him. They stop at a red light. He looks over to Alexa and sticks his tongue out at her.  
He turns back to the light. They are both smiling and still listening to Circle of Life. It's a long song and neither of them tried to change it.

* * *

They arrive at the NCIS HQ. Sam I outside staring at his car trying to find any scratches or bumps.

"He didn't scratch it!" Alexa said getting out of the car. Callen got out and stared at Sam.

"You need to trust me with your car." Callen said

"Nah, I won't take the risk!" Sam replied.

Sam and Alexa laughed. Callen made a serious face then walked inside. They followed.

Once inside, they walked up the stairs and into the ops room. Alexa slowly and carefully climbed the stairs and followed them in.

"What ya got Eric?" Callen asked. He crossed his arms and leaned against the table. Sam did the same. Alexa sat in a chair and leaned back.

"The number you gave we traced to this house." He said pointing at the screen.

"That's Luke's house." Alexa said.

"Ok well meetings at 8 so they won't be there yet. It's only 5." Callen said

"They're probably getting ready. Eric send Deeks and Kensi the address and have them watch them for a while hen come back here to regroup before the meet." Sam said.

"You got it!" Eric replied spinning his chair back to the computer and started typing.

"It's gonna be a long 3 hour wait." Alexa said.

"Yes it will be." Hetty said walking in from behind. Everyone turned to her.

"Hey Hetty!" Alexa said.

"Hello Alexa how have you been?" Hetty asked.

"Good and you?" Alexa said.

"Good." Hetty replied. "Go get your gear ready."

"Yes ma'am." Callen and Sam said in union. They walked out, Alexa following behind, clutching her way slowly.

They get down to the armory and put together their gear for the meet. They grab their guns and some ammo and head to the shooing range.

They put the headphones that lower he sound of the gun shots and he glasses on. They start shooting at the targets.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Callen hits the button to bring all the targets in.

"Holy..." Sam said looking at Alexa's target.

"I think that's a new record?" Callen said.

"Really? Good I've been trying to beat my old one forever now!" She replied.

"No... Wait you're the one... You... Record.. What?..." Sam confusingly said.

"Yea! That record is my score!" Alexa smiled.

"Huh... That explains it now." Callen said.

Sam still looked confused. They took off the headphones and glasses. They reset their guns with new ammo and grabbed their gear and went back to the ops room.

* * *

After getting a new cast, one of the walking ones, Callen and Alexa walked back into Hq. Everyone was getting suited up for the meet tonight.

"Hey guys!" Alexa said walking over to Sam, Deeks, and Kensi, Callen following her.

"Nice cast!" Sam said.

"Haha thanks. I don't need those stupid armpit soring crutches." Alexa smiled. They all laughed.

"It really does hurt your armpits though." Deeks all looked and him and laughed.

"Wow monkey, you have gotten so much weirder." Alexa said.

"You mean awesomer!" Deeks exclaimed.

"No, she was right!" Sam laughed.

"So, any movement yet." Alexa asked.

"No, but he should start moving soon." Callen said looking at his watch. 7:30 it read.

"You know it could be 8 in the morning." Deeks said.

"No, Luke never wakes up that early for anything." Alexa said.

"Not even millions of dollars?" Deeks said.

"Nope, all meetings at night it's his one rule."Alexa replied.

"Ahh okay then." Deeks said turning back to packing his extra gear.

Alexa and Callen went into the locker room to put in their gear.

Alexa put on first the NCIS bulletproof vest and then checked her gun and put it behind her back. Callen helped her clip the vest on tight then out his on.

"You sure you up for this?" He asked putting his arm through the hole.

"Yea I'll be fine." She replied helping him clip his vest on. After She got the last clip, he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. They looked into each others blue eyes. He leaned in and kissed her.

"He's on the move!" Eric called out from upstairs. Sam, Kensi, and Deeks looked up.

"Alright, let's go." Sam said. "Eric go grab Callen and Alexa. We leave in 5."

"Got it." Eric said running down the stairs to the locker room.

Alexa and Callen were still making out. Theres a bang on the door. They stop and look at the door.

"Wheels out in 5." Eric yelled on the other side of the door. Alexa and Callen grab their gear bags and go out the door.

"Sam and them are at the car." Eric says. They walk to the front."good luck." He says stopping at the stairs.

"Thanks." Alexa says smiling at him. Callen pushes her forward with his bag and they walk out the door.

Both cars pull into an alley way. The team gets out.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Deeks asks.

"We wait to see if anyone else comes then grab the buyer and seller together." Callen replied.

"Two birds one stone." Sam states.

"Alright I'll pull up the satellite." Alexa says whipping out her agency tablet. She clicks the link sent by Eric and a satellite view of the building pops up.

"Only 3 people." Alexa says.

"Alright now we wait...some more!" Deeks exclaims quietly.

Everyone shakes their heads at him. He looks down. Alexa pats him on the shoulder.

"It's ok champ." She says smiling. He smiles back. She hands Callen the tablet.

7:45

* * *

7:50

* * *

8:00

* * *

"Someone just walked in." Callen said getting up. "2 more bodies."

"5 of them 5 of us!" Deeks smiles. "Seems unfair though since we kick better arse!" We all look at him.  
"What?" He says.

"Alright then." Callens says. "Me and Sam will go through the front. Kensi Deeks get the back. Alexa take the side door entrance. We can't let anyone get away."

"And break." Alexa says. They all laugh except Deeks.

"Really?!" Deeks says.

"Let's go." Sam says and starts walking, Callen follows.

"You heard him." Kensi said walking to the back of the building. Deeks follows.  
Alexa walks in through the side door entrance.

"FEDERAL AGENTS!" Sam exclaims entering the room.

BANG!BANG!BANG!

"Shots fired." Callen says ducking for cover. Sam follows.

Alexa ducks down behind a crate.  
Kensi and Deeks come in from the back and shoot.

BANG BANG!

"2 down." Kensi reports.

"3 to go." Deeks says.

One guys tries running for the front door, but Sams arm stops him and he falls to the ground. Sam binds his hands.

"Nice." Callens smiles looking over the crates they're behind.

"FEDERAL AGENTS PUT YOUR GUN DOWN." He shouts to the man in the middle. The guy puts his gun on the floor and get on his knees.

"Cover me." Callen says to Sam. Sam nods. Callen goes slowly over to the guy, gun pointing at him.

"Hands behind your back." Callen tells him. He does as he's told. Callen binds his hands. "One more." Callen says looking around."Anyone see him?"

"No." Deeks replies.

"Nothing here." Kensi says.

"Nada." Sam replies.

A guy runs for the side door, Alexa sticks out her cast. He falls. She grabs his arms and binds his hands.  
"Got him." Alexa says breathing heavily.

"All clear." Callen says.

"All clear." Everyone replies.

They all stand in the middle of the boat shed. 3 guys are locked in interrogation rooms.

"The two other guys are dead." Callen says.

"Well, I'm a good shot!" Deeks replies.

"No, it was all me!" Kensi said. They laughed.

"Alright, so who do we have here?" Hetty said walking in. They all turn around.

"Luke Benson, gang member, selling encrypted data with American secrets to Iranians." Callen replies. "Atash Bahram, Iranian Intelligence. And the last guy is Hassan Nasar, also Iranian intelligence."

"And nobodies talkin." Sam chimes in.

"They will soon enough. We're extraditing them back to Iran. Their government with deal with them. They were rogue agents. We still need to know who killed our lieutenant." Hetty responded.

"Right." Callen said.

"Digging into Luke's files as you speak." Eric said popping onto the screen.

"Thanks Eric." Sam said stepping back a little from the screen.

"Eric were coming back to you now." Callen said.

"Alrighty!" Eric replied the. Clicked off the screen.

"We need to put this all together. Deeks, Kensi go to Luke's house and see if you find any evidence. Me, Alexa, and Sam will go back to see if Eric and Nell can tell us anything from their end." Callen ordered.

"You got it." Deeks said. Him and Kensi walked out the door. Sam and Alexa walked out behind them.

"We need to find out who killed the lieutenant fast. We don't know if anyone else has this information." Hetty says as Callen bears the door.

He nods then walks out.

* * *

Sam, Callen, and Alexa arrive at HQ and go up to Ops to see Eric and Nell.

"Anything?" Callen asks walking up to them.

"Not much," Nell said. "Luke Benson, arrested for gang related beatings, distribution of illegal drugs, use of illegal drugs, a restraining order against him from an ex girlfriend, and a domestic affairs arrest for beating that ex girlfriend."

Sam and Callen look at Alexa.

"What?" She asked.

"Did he.." Callen started.

"No." She replied. "Never gave him a reason."

"Good." Sam said. "You would've kicked his ass either way." He smiled.

"Yup!" Alexa smiled.

Callen grinned. "Parole officer?" He asked looking back at Nell and Eric.

"Josh Wayne, address is being sent to your phones now!" Nell replied.

"Alright. Let's go see if he can shed some light on this." Callen said and walked out. Sam and Alexa followed.

Kensi and Deeks pull up to Luke's house.

"Why do drug dealers always get the best houses?" Deeks asked.

"Because they're to stupid to spend their money wisely." Kensi replied.

"We should live like this." Deeks continued. "Big ol house, great view, big yard. We deserve it more than them." He looked at kensi.

"We do, but we don't have them so no point in whining about it." She replied and got out of the car.

"I guess you're right." Deeks sighed.

"Okay, time to find whatever it is we are looking for." He continued putting on his gloves. Kensi did the same. They walked up to the front door.

Deeks picks the lock and they walked in.

"Murder?" Josh questioned.

"Yes, he's our prime suspect in the case." Sam said reassuringly.

"I mean, I wouldn't put it over him, but I couldn't see him doing it." Josh says.

"Did he say anything about Lieutenant Friars or about getting some cash?" Callen asked.

"No but last time he checked in he sounded a little over excited. I thought maybe he met someone." Josh replied.

"When was the last time you spoke?" Alexa asked.

"Four days ago believe." Josh replied.

"Okay thanks." They said and walked out of the office.

* * *

Once inside the house, they searched every inch.

"I don't see anything." Deeks yells from across the house.

Nothing.

"Kensi!" Deeks yells out.

"I got something!" She exclaims. He runs to the room she's in. She turns to him holding a bloody knife In her hands.

"Murder weapon?" Deeks smiles.

"I believe so!" Kensi says.

"I'll call forensics." Deeks says whipping out his phone.

"I'll just put this down." She said laying it back where she grabbed it from. She takes out her phone and calls Callen.

"It's the murder weapon alright." Eric said. The forensics team just called.

"We got our guy." Callen said.

"I'll send someone to take him in." Hetty said.

"Case closed!" Deeks exclaimed.

"Beer?" Kensi said.

"I'm in." Deeks replied.

"Me too." Eric said.

"Three." Alexa said.

"Sure!" Nell said.

"I'm there." Sam said.

"Well now I have to go." Callen said.  
They all laughed. " Hetty you wanna join?"

"No no, you go have fun. Be safe." Hetty replied and left ops.

* * *

3 hours later, at the bar. Kensi and Deeks are playing pool. Callen and Sam are drinking beers at a table next to them watching and chatting away. Alexa sits at the bar.

"Thanks for getting rid of em. They were so annoying." Johnny said to Alexa.

"Yea they really were." She replied.  
"So how's everything?" He said winking.

"Oh god." She sighed. "This again?" She interlocked her hands on the bar next to her beer.

"Just want you to be happy love." He smiled. She stuck her tongue at him. Callen walked up behind her. Johnny smiled. "I need to clean more glasses."  
Alexa was confused until Callen sat down next to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi!" She replied.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"It is now!" She replied smiling at him.  
He smiled back. He put his hand on hers. He moved a little closer to her.

"DAMMIT!" Deeks yells out. They turn to look at him.

"HAHA you lose sucker!" Kensi replies dancing around. Deeks sits at the table. Sam is laughing. Alexa and Callen laugh.

Sam looks at his watch. "I better go before my wife kills me."

"Literally." Deeks replied.

"Bye guys." Sam shouts walking out the door.

Alexa walks over to Deeks."Night monkey!" She says and hugs him. He hugs her back.

"Goodnight little one." He replies smirking. She play punches him in the stomach.

"Bye kensi!" She says.

"Bye we will grab lunch sometime?" Kensi replies.

"Definitely!" Alexa says and throws her car keys at Callen. "Let's go driver!" She walks to the door. Callen picks up the keys from the floor and follows her out the door.

"Bye guys!" He says and walks out.

* * *

Sam pulls up to his house and smiles. Home he thinks. He gets out of his car and walks to the door. Once in the house he goes to his daughter's room. She is already asleep.

He walks in and sits next to her on the bed. He leans over and kisses her head. He pulls the covers over her shoulders and gets up. He closes the light and leaves the door slightly open.

He goes into his bedroom and sees his wife laying in bed.

"Are you up?" He whispers.

"Of course." She replies eyes still closed.

He changes into sweat pants and gets into the bed. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek.

"I love you!" He says closing his eyes.

"I love you too!" She replies. They fall asleep.

* * *

Kensi stopped in front of Deeks apartment building.

"Well cya." Deeks said. He leaned over and hugged her.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I don't know. Just cause." He replied then exited the car. She smiled and drove off.

He looked back at her driving away and smiled. He walked up the steps to his apartment and opened the door.

"Woof!" Monty barked wagging his tail.

"Hey buddy!" Deeks said patting his dog. He closed the door. Monty whined. "Not today buddy." He said.  
Monty barked again.

"Yea I know I will tell her soon I promise." Deeks said.

Monty looked at him with a questioning face.

"I swear this time I will tell her how I feel." Deeks said. Monty licked his face and ran for the kitchen. "Yes food we need food." Deeks laughed and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

A HUG. Kensi thought. He really needs to learn how to show his feelings. He's getting there though.

Kensi pulled up to her apartment and parked. She walked up the stairs and opened her door.

As soon as she got in she kicked off her shoes. A buzz went off in her pocket. She took out her phone. There was a picture of Monty and it said He misses you.

She smiled. Yeah "he" misses me. She put down her phone and went to her room and got changed. She laid in her bed and closed her eyes. And fell asleep.

* * *

Callen pulls into his driveway. "Home sweet home." He says.

"If a mattress is home then yeah!" Alexa says laughing. Callen chuckles and gets out of the car.

They walk into the house and put their bags by the door.

"So what now?" Call asked looking at Alexa.

"Sleep." She says leaning her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Or.." Callen says as he puts his hands around her waist and kisses her head. She moves to look at him.

"Or wh..." She didn't get to finish because he kissed her.


	2. NCIS LA: New Member PART II

NCIS LA: The New Member Part II

* * *

"Good morning." Callen said kissing Alexa on the cheek. She moaned and rolled away.

"Good night." She mumbled. Callen chuckled and laid back down next to her.

"It's Monday, we have to work." Callen said turning his head towards her.  
She rolled back to face him, eyes still closed.

Callen leaned over and kiss her again. This time on the lips. She smiled as their lips touched and kissed him back.

"Now that you're awake let's have breakfast." Callen said after pulling away and getting up.

"Dammit." She exclaimed. He put his hand out and she grabbed it. He pulled her out of the bed. They walked into the kitchen holding hands.

"Cereal?" He asked. She nodded.

Callen grabbed the cereal, two bowls, and two spoons. Alexa grabbed the milk. They sat down at the table.

"Good morning." Callen said. Alexa smiled and poured the milk into the bowls.

"Good morning." She replied and they dug in.

* * *

"Kens? Kensilina? Open up?" Deeks yelled through the door I Kensi's apartment. "Fern?" He banged on the door.

"What?" She exclaimed from behind him. He jumped as he turned around and saw her.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked.

"I went for a jog." She replied and  
unlocked her apartment door. "Geesh someone doesn't know how to use a phone." She walked into her apartment.

Deeks followed and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry if I didn't know my partner jogs in the morning." He rebutted. "Since when do you jog?"

"Since the last guy made us run ten blocks and I almost died of exhaustion." She screamed from her room.

"That's just cause you're fat." He yelled back. The moment it left his mouth, he regretted it. He ducked behind the couch. A heel landed right next to him.  
"Really heels?" He exclaimed.

"Really fat?" She shouted.

"Touché." He said peeking over the couch. He ducks as she threw the other show at him. "Seriously you're going to make us late." He heard her room door close. He stood up and a pillow hit him across the face.

"Okay you got me can we go now." He said wiping his face.

"Yup." She said and strolled over to the door smiling. Deeks followed. They left the apartment.

* * *

Sam kisses his wife and daughter goodbye then walks out the door.

He arrives at work 10 minutes later to find everyone already there.

"What took you so long?" Callen asked.

"Just making sure my daughter got up in time for the bus." He replied. Callen smiled and nodded.

"So how's your first day as an official NCIS agent?" Deeks asked walking over to Alexa.

"It feels the same." She replied. He wrapped her in a tight hug. "Can't... breathe." He let go.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's ok monkey. I still love you." She smiled at him and pat his head. He smiled.

"Okay then." Kensi said awkwardly.

"Is this as weird for you as it is for me?" Sam said nudging Callen.

"You have no idea." Callen replied. Sam and Callen laughed.

* * *

WHISTLE!

Eric stands at the stop of the stairs. The team all turn to face him. He points to Ops "We have a case," then walks towards it.

They all walk up the steps and enter Ops. Nell is frantically typing into the computer. Eric walks over to the main screen.

"Okay so we have a missing drone." He says.

"A what!?" Sam exclaims. Everyone in Ops looks at him.

"A missing drone." Nell says. "To be more specific a no-man drone. They can be controlled anywhere. You just need the password and and Palm print of an official from flight officer."

"Are there any missing officers?" Callen asked.

"Mhm," Nell replies, "Officer Michael Peyton, he is divorced, one kid, Zach, wife's name is Sheril."

"Send us the..."Callen started.

PING!

"Address sent." Nell smiled then ran back to her computer.

"Okay then. Deeks, Kensi go find out how the drone just disappeared. Alexa, Sam, and I will visit the wife." Callen says.

"And break." Deeks says and clasps his hands together. Everyone looks at him and walks out of the room shaking their heads. "Come on. Seriously? Wait up Kens." He runs out after them.

* * *

Sam, Callen, and Alexa pull up to Peyton's house. Callen let's Alexa out through his side, putting her hand out he grabs it and pulls her out.

He closes the car door. They are still holding hands as they walk to the door.

Sam knocks on the door then turns to Alexa and Callen and looks at their hands.

"Um?" he said pointing at their hands. They look down and let go quickly.

"He... Um.." Alexa tried to speak, but the door opening cut her off. They all turned to the door.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked.

"Yes, are you Sheril Peyton?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, who are you?" She demanded.

"Were with NCIS. I'm agent Hanna, this is agent Callen and agent Alexa." He replied, pointing over to them.

"Did you find my husband?" She asked.

"No, we believe he may have been kidnapped to help with a terrorist attack." Callen said.

"What?!" She said, her hands went to her mouth. "Oh my god."

"May we come in?" Alexa asked politely. Sheril nodded and opened the door more. Sam, Callen and Alexa followed her into her living room.

* * *

Deeks and Kensi pulled up to the Navy drone intelligence center.

"How do you lose a drone?" Deeks asks.

"How do lose your heart?" Kensi countered.

"It's stolen from you... Oh." He said. A lightbulb went on in his head. Kensi shook her head and got out of the car. Deeks got out and followed her into the building.

* * *

"When was the last time you saw your husband?" Callen asked sitting down on the couch. Alexa sat on one side of him and Sam on the other.

"Two days ago. He called saying he would pick up Zach because he got off work early. Zach called me and said he was waiting. I called Michael, but he didn't answer." She replied. "I had to leave work and pick him up."

"Mom..." Zach said walking down the stairs.

"Hey sweetie. Did you finish your homework?" Sheril asked.

"Almost, when is dad coming?" He replied staring at the three strangers on his couch.

"I don't know, I'll call him later. Go finish your homework." She said.

"Okay." He replied and ran back up the stairs.

"I didn't want to say anything. He's been through enough either the divorce." Sheril told them clearing their confusing faces.

"Well if he calls or you see anything just let us know." Sam says getting up and handing her his card. She nods.

"We'll do our best to find him." Callen says getting up as well. Alexa gets up.

"Thank you." Sheril says and walks them to the door.

* * *

Sam turns on the car. Once Alexa is in and Callen closes the door, Sam turns to Callen.

"You have something to tell me PARTNER?" He questions.

"No?" Callen says confused. Alexa taps him on the shoulder.

"I think he knows." She says.

"Oh he knows." Sam replies. "What do I know?"

"Me and Alexa are dating." Callen says slowly.

"Really? How long?" Sam replies.

"Yeah." Callen says.

"About 3 months." Alexa says leaning through the middle of the car.

"What?!" Sam exclaims. Alexa and Callen laugh. "How did I not know this? Does Deeks know?"

"Because she only came around when she was in town and no he doesn't. I don't think he should." Callen explains.

"Yea, Marty can be a little over protective so If you don't mind?" Alexa added.

"Don't worry I got you. Now that I know we could go on double dates. Michelle will be so happy." Sam happily states.

"Oh brother." Callen says face palming himself.

Sam laughs and starts driving.

* * *

"When did you find out it was missing?" Kensi asked.

"About two days ago." A man replied.

"Where did you lose it?" Deeks asked.

"When it was flying over Russia." The man replied fidgeting a bit.

"Russia? Sgt. Morgan, why was the drone over Russia? Maybe Russian air took it down?" Deeks said.

"Impossible, we would've been alerted. And we don't fly it where they see us." Morgan replied.

"So how did you lose it exactly? It was in the air." Kensi questioned.

"Someone hacked the system. It had to be an inside job. No one else knew about the drone." Morgan answered.

"Do you think Peyton could be in on it?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know. He seemed like a good guy, but not everyone is what try seem nowadays." Morgan countered.

"Tell me about it." Kensi nodded.

"Well thanks for your time sir." Deeks said standing up. Kensi and Morgan stood up. Morgan shook their hands.

"My pleasure. Just find the drone before anyone figures this out." Morgan said as they walked to the door. They nodded and left.

* * *

They all meet up at hq and sit at their desks going through files and searching the internet.

"There's nothing that ties him to any terrorist organizations or any anti-American drone groups." Deeks says closes his laptop forcefully. He was tired and angry. They had been searching for hours now.

"Come on guys, we have a missing marine. Possibly dead, all because of a drone. What does it mean?" Callen stated, hoping an answer would arise.

"It means we're screwed because we don't know how or when he disappeared and whose behind it all." Kensi countered.

"Eric has checked kaleidoscope for Peyton's car and Peyton. I'll go see if he got anything." Alexa said getting up. Callen gets up too.

"I'll go with you I need to stretch my legs." He said. Alexa shrugged. Sam eyes them both and smiled. They looked at him awkwardly then walked up the steps to ops.

* * *

"Why were you looking at them like that?" Deeks asked Sam.

"Like what?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know you just stared at them smiling." Deeks said.

"Am I not allowed to look at people or smile?" Sam rebuttled.

"Whatever." Deeks said and put his head on his desk. "I'm sooooo tired."

"Quit whining." Kensi said getting up. She walked over to his desk to smack him but he was already asleep.

She quietly walked over to Sam and leaned in to his left ear. "So what WERE you looking at?" She emphasized the word were to get her point across.

"The cutest couple besides me and my wife." He whispered. She smile an went back to her desk.

"I knew it." She squeaked. She quickly covered her mouth as she heard Deeks snore. Kensi and Sam laughed.

* * *

They walked out of ops with a new address. They found Peyton's car through kaleidoscope, which Eric had stared at for the last 4 hours. Poor guy.

Alexa thanked him and her and Callen walked out of ops. She walked the opposite way of the stairs causing Callen to stop walking and turn around.

"Where are you going?" He said confused.

"Bathroom." She said pointing down the hall.

"Oh okay." He replied and quickly caught up to her. He interlocked their fingers and they turned the corner to the bathrooms.

"I actually have to go." She said. He chuckled and let go of her hand. She rushed into the bathroom.

He waited outside and leaned against the wall. When she came out she walked up to him and stood real close.

"You're so beautiful." He smiled. She blushed. He leaned in and kissed her lips. After a fees seconds they pulled away.

He took her had again and they walked back. At the stairs they let go of each others hands and walked down.

* * *

"We have a crime scene." Callen said.

"Let's go." Sam and Kensi said getting up.

"Wha..." Deeks said waking up. He wiped some drool from his face and got up. "What did I miss?"

They all laughed and walked to the door. "Seriously? Every time guys. Every time." He quickly followed them, not wanting to be left behind.

* * *

They arrived almost simultaneously to scene. Peyton's car was parked in a garage a few blocks from work.

"Alright Kensi, Deeks, start searching the area for evidence. Sam, Alexa, search the car. I'll go get the video footage from the security guards." Callen ordered.

Everyone nodded and headed to where they needed to be.

* * *

CRASH!

Sam used his elbow to break the window of the car. He moved away some glass before unlocking the car.

Alexa opened the door to the passenger side and started going through the glove compartment.

Sam opened the trunk. "Alexa." He said and walked over to the trunk. She looked up and followed.

Once they were both at the trunk Sam nodded to Alexa, who carefully opened.

"Thank God." Sam sighed in relief. It was empty. He was half thinking there'd be a body in there.

Alexa laughed and returned to digging through the car. Sam joined and went through the backseat.

* * *

Callen walked into the security room and found two guards staring at the screens. They turned when they heard the door close.

"Can we help you?" The first guard questioned.

"Yes," he took out his badge, "I'm special agent Callen. I need security footage from two days ago."

"Under what circumstances?" The second guard asked.

"There's a missing marine and if we don't find him, there might be a terrorist attack on out hands and yours if you don't give us the tap." Callen replied crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

The first guard typed into the computer and put a cd in. He took the cd out and handed it to Callen.

"I hope this helps sir." He said shaking as Callen took the cd."

"Thanks." Callen smiled and walked out.

* * *

"Is this blood?" Deeks called out.

Kensi walked over and looked at the red dot, then kicked it with her shoe.  
"Nope."

"I can't find anything. It's been two days evidence has been walked over, driven over, puked on?" He said stopping by a puddle of bloody old puke.

"Puke? Oh!" Kensi said coming behind him.

"Evidence?" Deeks said.

"Evidence." Kensi nodded the pinched her nose to avoid the smell.

* * *

"It wasn't Peyton's blood?" Sam said.

"Nope." Nell replied reexamining the blood report.

"Then whose is it?" Callen asked.

"Searching now." Eric piped in without looking up from his computer.

Nell sat at her computer and started typing.

DING!

"Got it." Eric yelled. Everyone turned to face him. "The blood belongs to..." He pauses.

"To who Eric?" Sam asked.

"Spit it out." Deeks says. Eric frowns at him.

"C'mon Eric." Alexa says nicely.

"It's Sgt. Morgans blood." Eric mutters.

"Peyton's boss?" Kensi exclaims. Eric nods.

"That explains a lot actually." Callen buts stares at him. He sighs. "Ok I guess I'll have to explain then." They all nod.

"Sgt. Morgan is in charge, but he can't fly the drone only the officer who flies it. That's the only persons prints on the drone. If Sgt. Morgan plans to sell the drone he needs Peyton's print. So he holds him til the deals done."

Everyone blinks and keeps staring. Nell and Eric start typing again.

"There is a lot of communication between him and a known Russian terrorist group." Nell says.

"He's selling their information back." Sam says.

"Let's go get Peyton back." Alexa says as she starts walking out. Everyone follows.

* * *

Sgt. Morgan was now in the boatshed interrogation room.

Sam and Callen were inside with him.

Alexa, Deeks, and Kensi watched the  
screen outside.

"Where is he?" Callen said sitting across from Morgan.

"I don't know." He replied.

"We found the emails and wire transactions. Just tell us where he is and you might not get the death penalty." Sam said leaning on the table.

"I swear I don't know. They took him. He was part of the deal. They'd let him go when it was done." Morgan cried.

"Who is they?" Callen asked. "Russians?"

"Yes, some Russian named Avri." He replied. "Avri Zubarev."

"The same Avri who blew up a navy airship?" Sam asked. Morgan nodded.

"Where is he now?" Callen said getting up.

"Last I know he was at the Taylor Motel. Down on 7th." Morgan said.

Callen and Sam walked out of the room.

* * *

"Alexa you should ride with us." Deeks said as thy all made their way to the door. Alexa and Kensi looked at him questioningly. "So she doesn't have to squish in the back of Sam's car."

"And you're telling me this now?" Alexa asked smacking him on the shoulder.

"Ow." He replied grabbing his arm.

"Is he always this slow?" Kensi asked Alexa as they were now walking to the cars.

"Sadly, yes." Alexa replied laughing.

"What I'm faster than you. Wait... Hey?" Deeks said confused and angry.

Alexa and Kensi laughed. They all got into the cars and drove off.

* * *

BANG!

SWAT broke down the door of the motel room and went in.

Sam, Callen, Alexa, Kensi, and Deeks following closely.

"Federal agents." They all yelled. They heard the sounds of guns dropping to the floor.

"Finally an easy one." Deeks exclaimed.

Everyone shook their heads and laughed.

"Where Peyton?" Callen asked one of the captured, who in turn spit on Callen's shoe. Callen looked down and then back at the man."Where is he?" He grabbed the man by the neck.

"Bathroom." He choked. Callen let go and the team followed him to the bathroom.

The door was locked. Callen and Sam kicked the door in and they found Peyton cuffed to the bathtub.

Blood dripping down the drain. Peyton opened his eyes at the sound.

"Peyton?" Callen asked. He nodded. "Were here to take you home."

He nodded again and Callen undid the handcuffs.

They helped him out of the motel room and into an ambulance.

* * *

"So." Kensi said sitting next to Alexa in the bullpen.

"So?" Alexa mocked.

"A little birdie told me something about you." Kensi said winking.

"Is this little birdie really a tall Navy Seal who can't keep his mouth shut." Alexa laughed.

Kensi nodded laughing. "So is it true?" She asked.

"Yeah." Alexa smiled.

"Awwwwwwwwww." Kensi said and then quickly covered her mouth as the boys walked over.

"Are you looking at puppies again?" Deeks frowns.

"Nope something way better." Kensi smiles and looks at Callen who sighs.

Callen sits next to Alexa and Kensi squeaks. Sam rolls his eyes and lets out a small chuckle.

"Am I missing something here?" Deeks said looking at everyone smiling but him. Everyone nodded. "What's going on?" He pouted making a puppy face.

Kensi looks at Sam, who looks at Alexa. Alexa turns to Callen. "Well I mean everyone else knows." She mutters.

Callen sighs and nods. "Let's just get it over with."

"Rip it off like a band-aid." Sam laughs.

"One way or another the still hurts." Alexa countered. Sam chuckles. "Kensi would you like to..."

Oh my Yes." Kensi exclaims cutting her off. "So Deeks you might need to sit down for this." Deeks is confused, but sits down next to Kensi. She puts a hand on his shoulder. "Alexasdatingcallen." She said it so fast you could barely make it out.

"What?" Deeks questions her. "Spill it slowly."

"Alexa's dating Callen." She says a bit more clearly now. Deeks face goes blank and his jaw drops.

"Monkey?" Alexa says walking over and waving her hand in his face. He blinks.

"WHAT?!" He shouts. "WHAT? NO!" He gets up and starts to go over to Callen, but Alexa grabs him and pushes him back to the couch.

"Calm down Marty ." She says patting him. "Everything's gonna stay the same."

"You can't date my little sister." He yells at Callen, who is hiding behind Sam. Sam is laughing.

Kensi sits next to Deeks on the couch."Its ok let it go, she's a grown up now." She says. Deeks shakes his head and looks up at his sister.

"No." He simply states.

"Yes." She replies . "It's not your decision. It's mine and I chose to date him 3 months ago and it seems to have worked out just fine so please just relax and let me be happy."

"3... What...but...happy?" Deeks mutters. Alexa smiles down at him and then shoves him into Kensi, who hugs him tightly.

"Yes they are very happy." Sam says pushing Callen into Alexa. Callen wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek. Kensi let's out a squeak.

"We're not kids anymore monkey. I don't need you to protect me anymore. I can handle myself." Alexa said.

"I know..." Deeks says remembering the day that brought them closer than ever.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

Marty Deeks was a cute rebel 11-year-old boy, who loved his little sister Alexa.

Their mother had just passed away.

Rudy, their stepfather, had begun drinking and being angry.

He would lash out at the children. Marty would always take it all.

He didn't let the man lay a finger on his sister.

One day Rudy took it too far and tried to kill Alexa.

She was outside drawing on the sidewalk when he came out and grabbed her.

Marty saw from inside and grabbed his stepfathers shotgun and ran outside.

"Enough." He yelled.

Rudy laughed and continued harassing and choking Alexa.

Marty was fed up.

He pointed the gun.

BANG!

* * *

"I'll never forget, but I'm ok on my own now." Alexa said awakening him from his thoughts. She knew him too well. "You gonna be ok?" She asked.

"Only if your ok?" Deeks replies.

"I'm great." Alexa says and wiggles more into Callen, who gladly tightens his grip.

"I guess I'll have to live with this then?" Deeks asks.

"Yup" Everyone says in unison. They all laugh, even Deeks who is still being held by Kensi. He leans his head on her shoulder.

"Ok you can date my sister." He smiles. Callen kisses Alexa on the lips. "Oh god but not that please." Deeks covers his face Kensi squeezes him in her arms .

Sam slaps Callen on the shoulder and smiles at him.

"So beer anyone?" Sam asks.

"I could go for a few." Alexa says.

"That means I'm going." Callen laughs.

"I'm always up for beer." Kensi states.

"I think I need a hundred." Deeks smiles.

They all walk out to the cars and drive to the bar.

* * *

They arrive at the bar and bump into Eric and Nell.

"Thanks for inviting us." Nell says smiling at Alexa.

"Anytime." Alexa smiles back and they walk in together arm in arm. Everyone else follows.

* * *

About 3 hours later, Kensi is half drunk, Nell is completely wasted,

Deeks and Eric are having a debate about Star Trek and Star Wars.

Sam, Callen, and Alexa are just chatting about how stupid Eric and Deeks are.

"Star Trek copied Star Wars." Deeks says to Eric.

"Star Trek is nothing like Star Wars." Eric refutes.

"They have hovercrafts and weird creatures and basically the same plot." Deeks argues back.

"Ok the creatures and spaceships maybe, but not the plot." Erica counters. "Kirk's dad died."

"How do you know? He could still be alive. Somewhere in the galaxy." Deeks says.

"Oh my god!? His ship exploded into millions of pieces. He's dead." Eric sighs.

"He could've beamed onto some ship. Maybe he's with the bad guys." Deeks fights.

"You're hopeless." Eric says putting his head on the table.

"But I'm right. Right?" Deeks asks poking Eric, who moans.

* * *

"Honestly they both suck." Sam says.

"What are you crazy? Those movies are classics." Alexa asks confused.

"Oh, no, I meant them two." He replies pointing at Deeks and Eric.

"Oh, well we already knew that." Alexa laughed.

"I don't understand anything they're talking about. Deeks is a nerd?" Callen butts in.

"That's because you don't watch movies." Alexa says.

"That's cause he doesn't have a tv." Sam points out.

"What are you going to buy me a tv now?" Callen sighed.

"Maybe." Alexa and Sam said in unison. They laughed.

Sam looked at his watch.

"Wife?" Callen asked. Sam nodded. "Adios amigo."

"Later G. Bye Alexa." Sam said and got up.

"Bye Sam." Alexa said and he walked out.

"Wanna go?" Callen asked leaning closer to Alexa. She nodded and they got up.

"Bye monkey." She said waving to Deeks. He waved back then continued his argument with Eric.

* * *

"We should be dancers." Nell slurred.

"Oh yeah." Kensi nodded. They continued dancing until they noticed the arguing between Eric and Deeks.

"Should we do something?" Nell asked.

"Yeah I think Eric needs to be saved." Kensi said. They laughed an walked over to the boys.

"Come on Deeks I'm tired." Kensi said grabbing his arm.

"Ugh fine." He said then turned to Eric "We will continue this later." Eric nodded. Kensi and Deeks left.

"Guess whose my ride home?" Nell said to Eric.

"Oh great." He said and got up and they headed out.

* * *

Sam walks into his dark house. He walks over to his daughter's room and kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight princess" he says and walks to the door.

"Goodnight daddy." She replies and then slips back into sleep.

He smiles and heads for his room.

"Hey honey." Michelle says looking up from her book."How was work?"

"Same old, same old." He replied getting into bed. "Oh and guess whose a couple now?"

"Alexa and Callen." She smiled.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"She told me a long time ago. Honey you're so late." She laughed and put her book on the table.

"Whatever." He groaned. She turned off the light and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight love." He smiled and they fell asleep.

* * *

Callen and Alexa pulled up to the house and went in.

"Well that went better than I thought." Alexa said.

"Really? I think it could've gone better." Callen said dropping his bag on the floor.

"At least that's over." Alexa smiled and dropped her bag next to his.

"Yea, but now I have to be careful around him." Callen sighed moving closer to her.

"This is going to be fun." She smiled and leaned her head into his chest. He sighed again.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you sleepy." He asked looking down at her.

She looked up at him and shook her head. He smiled and kissed her. Then he lifted her up and took her to the bedroom.

* * *

"Kensi you're really heavy when you're drunk." Deeks says as he piggy backs her up the stairs of his apartment building.

"I'm not drunk and why am I at your place?" She said smirking. They got to the last step and he put her down.

"Then why was I carrying you?" He moaned.

"I don't like stairs." She laughed.

"Whatever princess." He smiled and opened the door. Monty ran over to Kensi.

"Hi Monty. Oh I missed you too buddy." She said petting him. His tail was wagging fast.

"He's been asking for you to come over for weeks." Deeks laughed.

"Oh really? He wanted me over." She smiled.

"Maybe." Deeks said smiling. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Or maybe I just might be in love with you Fern."

She didn't have time to reply because he kissed her.

* * *

"Here you are." Eric said as her parked outside Nell's apartment.

"Thanks." She said. She unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her bag.

Eric turned to her. "See you monday."

"Yup." She smiled, then leant over and kissed him on the lips. "Night Beale." She said and got out of the car.

"Ni-gh-t..." Eric stammered but she was already inside. He smiled and drove home.

THE END!

* * *

_Thats part 2 for ya! Part 3 is in progress and I will start uploading soon!_ COMMENT AND FAVORITE! FOLLOW me to find out when and where I will be posting the next part :)


End file.
